Full Moon
by Les-Idealiste
Summary: An exciting twist on Twilight. Kayla is a confused girl who meets a boy who she is drawn to. What will happen as this relationship ship grows. Rated M for upcoming Rape scene. CHECK IT OUT!
1. Full Moon

Chapter one

Full Moon

Sparkling, snow white, and vivid. The full moon shone through my bedroom window.

"Oh goodie" I sighed.

Just what I needed a full moon to keep me up all night. For some odd reason whenever a full moon is out I can never sleep well. I have these creepy but very clear nightmares. They seem so real that I usually wake up screaming. A full moon is the last thing I need the night before we go back to school from winter break. Well I guess I'll just read until I finally pass out. I pick up my favorite book; Bram Stoker's Dracula. I know it all by heart. Even the binding of the book shows it. As I get to the part when Dracula is scaling the wall I begin to feel a presence in the room. I've always read too deeply into things so I just ignore it. My eye lids begin to sag, maybe I'll finally get some sleep. What time is it anyway?

_3:42_

That's not surprising. I plop my book down on the nightstand. I give into the sleepy haze that calls to me. Carelessly, even though I know the horror that lurks and waits for me to shut my eyes.

_I enter the classroom. No one notices me…except him. All I see is silhouettes and eyes but I can feel his presence. He's no ordinary guy, but the truth is unknown to me. I keep walking to the back of the room. The path goes on extending into more darkness. His eyes bore into my back. I'm being followed. Frantically I run, into the darkness. He chases. Crimson eyes meet mine. I can't stop running. The darkness consumes me and I welcome it. He yells for me;_

_NO!_

Screeching at the top of my lungs. I plunge out of the nightmare with tears streaming down my face. I sit up to catch my breath. The familiar rhythm of my heart is soothing, yet I feel like I am still being watched. Glancing about the room, but no one's there. The alarm clock catches my eye.

_7:11_

"It's going to be a great day" I sigh and rush out of bed. Tying the laces of my good running shoes and brushing my teeth thoroughly yet quickly. I was out the door and heading east to Forks High.

After my cheerful morning I was just not in the mood for Cindi and her little tramp parade. She insulted me just like any other day but for some reason I growled like an angry dog back. Did I mention that full moons also make me a little crabby. That's an understatement.

As if that wasn't bad enough then third year English would make rainbows out of my day.

"Good morning class, how was everyone's vacation? Mrs. Lee said, "I hope Santa brought you everything you wanted."

I stopped believing in Santa Claus when I was eight, but oddly her words were comforting. This Christmas was actually one of my bests. Since I'm an only child I don't have to worry about the whole sibling rivalry crap. Considering that I was still totally shocked that my dad got me the car I have only been ogling over for like ever now. Yeah, even though the car is used and sort of smells bad and needs repair, it is still my car. Plus I don't think my best friend and favorite handy man Tyler would mind helping me out.

Mrs. Lee's lipstick stained lips move but I can't hear a word she is saying. My mind is somewhere else. Back to my dream from last night. That boy's eyes. How they saw straight through me yet picked up on every detail. He was unlike anyone I've ever come across before. In all of my sixteen years I've never had someone send so many mixed emotions through me at once. His amber eyes burned a hole in me and I don't think I'll ever forget the caution they made me feel. Even now I can still feel his stare loosely surround me like caution tape at a crime scene. I was suddenly fully aware of my surroundings.

Apparently the teacher had said or done something to catch everyone's attention since they were all gawking up at her. What could she have said to draw so much attention from a group who could care less. I steal another quick glance before I decided to finally check out what all the commotion was about. Everyone's eyes were glued to the front of the room. Nervous, what if it was a pop quiz and they were shocked at the questions on the board. I presume I have to look now….

Those eyes. He's here, in this room, nearly ten steps in front of me. This can't be so. I made him up in a dream. Yet here he is. With eyes that see all. The seduction of his stare pulled me towards him but there was a subtle hint of danger. I craved it, and feared it all at the same time. He had already found me and was intently looking, obviously seeing something no ordinary person could. It was clear that he was no ordinary person.

His intent looking became a bold stare and from that an almost angry glare. My hands grew clammy. I'm sure I'm breaking into a sweat. Hyperventilating, my nightmare came back into play.

"STOP!" I screamed.

All eyes were on me now. I got to get out, no I must get out!

Pushing from my table and slamming through the door I reached a silent haven. Too many thoughts racing through my head, screaming at me.

_Who is he?_

_Why is he here?_

_Why me?_

_What is it about his eyes that make my blood boil and freeze all at the same time?_

I needed to clear my head. There is only one person I know I can trust all my secrets to. Jacob Black. Unfortunately he lives on a reservation and doesn't go to this school. I wish he were here to hug me and tell me everything is fine that I'm just over reacting. He would laugh at me if he saw me right now. What a mess.

Thinking about Jake gave me this sense of content; although it doesn't compare to the relax you feel when you're with him. Not that I like, like Jake, no we have been best buds since we use to make mud pies together. He knows every little detail about me and I like to think I know everything about him. Therefore that is exactly where I'm going as soon as schools out.

"Miss McVeigh do I need to escort you back to class"

"No Mr. Ormsby I'm heading back right now."

Mr. Ormsby is the most annoying assistant principal a kid could ever ask for. I respect his authority but the guy is just too stubborn to get along with. If I hadn't gotten caught I would just sit out here until class ended but now it seems I have to go back to class and be laughed at. Just the thought made my cheeks turn the most atrocious color pink.

"It's nice of you to join us again, Kayla"

I hung my head down so I wouldn't have to see the others laugh at me. It's bad enough already without having to add this little event to the pile of reasons to hate me. I'm just too ordinary; what with my pin straight auburn hair (which most people have curly auburn hair except me), my ordinary features, and not to mention I'm a little on the chunky side. I wish I could melt into the floor.

Even with everyone else I can still tell he's staring. I want to talk to him, understand. I don't even know his name, yet I'm wildly intrigued by such a creature. Not to mention what keeps him staring at me? I must have been in too much of a hurry and now have a huge cowlick in my hair. I'll just run my fingers through it real quick and maybe he'll stop looking. I mean there is no way he's interested, no one is.

He cannot be a real guy, he's from my dream. I only got a quick look, maybe I just jumped to conclusions. That's it. I'll wait behind the others so that I can get another look at him. Then I'll know he's not from my dream. One quick look won't hurt either of us.

_Ding Ding Ding!_

Finally, the bell rung. Now, I can get a look at my mystery dream guy. I can hardly wait.


	2. Fatal Attraction

Chapter two

Fatal Attraction

As I get up to leave, I take it real slow. Gathering my books, making sure my pencil was in place, fixing my clothes. I could still feel his eyes on me so I know he didn't leave. _Could he be waiting for me?_ No, I won't even think about it especially when I know I'll just get my hopes up. Involuntarily I swing around and look at him. I have no clue why I was so blunt about it.

Gorgeous. A word that I don't even think describes him entirely. Those amber eyes only compliment his burly features. A chiseled chin, a model like jaw line. But that's just his face. He has muscles, very subtle. The white cotton button up clings nicely to them. He has to be like six two. All with an ivory complex that makes me want to melt. He's perfect absolutely perfect.

He stiffens up as he realizes I'm staring back. Our eyes connect and an electric shock runs down my spine. I now know he wasn't trying to harm me in my dream, he was trying to save me. He's an angel among rodents. I have a sudden urge to go thank him. But for what, trying to protect me in a dream. That sounds utterly ridiculous.

I have to break this contact; it's not good for either of us. I struggle but manage to pull my eyes to my feet. They want to disobey and walk to him, but I drag them through the door. I wonder if he has my lunch period.

Either way I have to keep my mind off him. I'll distract myself with everything else, anything else. The hallways are crowded. Chattering girls are blocking my locker. Too bad I have like no aggression, with an exception of one, Cindi. She brings it out in me.

"Excuse me" I mutter, but they don't move.

Deciding just to carry the books until later seems better than any conflict. As I shuffle down the hall to the cafeteria I find myself questioning this unusual guy.

_Why would he come here, to such a small, cold, and especially rainy town?_

Surely an angel like him wouldn't live in such an insignificant town like Forks. Seriously who wants to actually live in this freezing town. If it wasn't for my mom passing away two years ago I wouldn't even be here. It's not real bad but the weather is depressing, never any sunlight. It's a moderately small town, larger than our neighboring town Lacey. Oklahoma is where I want to be, back to my hometown, back with my mom.

"Kay I asked you a question." Jess was looking at me weird.

"Yea, sorry, what was it." I said.

"I asked you if you were ever gonna sit or are you gonna stand there looking dazed."

"Sorry."

I quick grabbed a chair and sat at our table. I hadn't even realized I was in the cafeteria, let alone staring at him again. It's so natural for me to just find him; I don't even have to try. I know, I'll ask Jen or Angie about him. If anyone knows the latest gossip it's them.

"Hey, do you know that new kid?" I accidently interrupted them.

"Yea, he and his family just moved here." Angie replied.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Jen was practically drooling.

She didn't know the half of it, but I wasn't about to get into depth about my creepy obsession with the new boy. Especially when I'm not even sure about what I'm feeling. _Is it even real or is it just the full moon?_

"Yea, do you know what his name is?" Desperately seeking answers.

"It's like Edward I think; I don't have any classes with him, only his siblings." Angie stated.

Edward, wow what a beautiful name. So fitting, it's almost too perfect.

"He has siblings." _A perfect family I presume._

"Yeah" Jess said, "Two brothers and two sisters, also amazingly stunning."

"Do you know what their names are?"

"Well the macho man's name is Emmett, his way to close blonde sister's name is Rosalie, the blonde guy is Jasper and finally the little brown-haired girl is Alice." Angie recited, "Why so interested Kay?"

"Well Edward is in my English class and I was wondering who he was, that's all." I mumbled down to my notebook.

For the rest of the lunch period I'm in and out of the conversations. Instead I burned their beautiful faces into my mind. Even when Angie and Jess were going on and on about the stupid dance next week, and how much Jess wanted Mike to ask her to go. My focus stayed on their table in the far corner. They never ate; they were more content with themselves. Only Ethan would sometimes glance my way. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, their all so beautiful. They hold elegance you can feel along with grace. If only I could be an angel too, then I would be worthy enough for them.

Ringing again, we all dismiss from the cafeteria to our fifth period classes. Biology.

After I pick up my bio books and practically run and trip down the hall, I finally get to class.

And what do you know. He's sitting in the seat next to mine.

"I sat Edward next to you, you'll make good partners, I hope you don't mind.'' I nod at Mr. Coy, but I didn't stop to acknowledge him. I was finally allowed to walk to him.

I don't speak when I sit down, but my mind is shouting at me. Screaming is a better description. Doing my best to ignore my thoughts is not enough. I can barely hear want Mr. C is saying. His lips move but I hear nothing.

I can only feel. Edward must have a magnetism because I'm involuntarily drawing towards him. Cold heat runs through me. Electrifying my body. Hands going numb as well as feet. My brains practically flooded with this tingling that he gives. Control is what I lack most.

Two feet planted on the floor, in fear of curling up into him. That's all I want. To put my arms around his neck and never let go, to feel his heart beat against mine. I have to keep it together of surely I'll have another break down.

Maybe I can steal a quick peek at him. Slowly I let my hair fall to the side towards him. Glancing between the strands of hair. What the…

His once amber eyes were now onyx black. Full of raw hate. Nostrils flared, jaw locked. What happened to the demi-god that was once there? When I walked in he looked fine but now…_Could it be me?_

Maybe I smell, that could be it. I take a quick whiff. I smell normal_. Could it be he hates biology, that doesn't seem logical because why would he take this course then? _It dawns on me; he could just not want to sit next to me. Why would he anyway. It's logical not to want to sit with such an ordinary, no downright ugly girl, like me.

It takes a lot of power but I scoot the chair practically into the aisle. The space should make him less angry. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I need my Jacob.

When biology was over he practically ran out. No doubt did he have a problem with me. I know people don't like me but the way Edward glared and how he sat there al stiff. Well that's a bit extreme. Downright unfair, I didn't say or do anything to him. Tomorrow I'll ask him what his problem is, and then I'll convince him we should be friends.

For the rest of the day I drifted in and out of class. Constantly doodling pictures of his eyes, I'm no artist but his eyes fascinate me. All I could think about is him. Edward wasn't in any of my other classes. Hopefully that's a good thing.

I'll do better tomorrow. I'll be stronger; I'll get the courage to talk to him somehow. To make things better would be great. For now I'll go see my personal shrink.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Chapter three

Sweet Dreams

Walking, after an immense amount I finally got to Jacob's little shack of a house. It was my first home, rather than second. The reservation is a clean little group of homes and stores by the ocean. Not large but it's different. When you get here there's a sense a calm. I guess since so many Indian tribes, used to and some still do, live here they made sure it is peaceful place.

I ran up the steps, needing the comfort of Jacob's hug and warmth. All this walking reminded me to get Jacob to help fix my car. Technically it's not legal for me to drive yet, but I want the car ready for my seventeenth birthday coming up in two months. I hate getting older but I love this car, it's a sacrifice. I tap on the door once and walk in; the tap is just a warning.

"Kayla!" Jacob jumps up from the couch and embraces me in one of his huge hugs.

"Ugh, you're squishing me!" I said.

"Sorry." He looks at me all guilty with his warm brown eyes.

"Aw it's okay, I needed that anyway. You wouldn't believe the day I've been having."

He already looks interested even though I've barely said anything.

"I could have guessed….full moon." He knows so much.

"Yea and the dream that went along was so odd!"

I tell him about the dream sparing no detail. Obviously shaken up by recalling it so he gives me another quick hug.

"Tell me what else happened, since that's not obviously it." He grins.

"Well this new kid is in two of my classes. His name is Edward something. He's the guy from my dream, no lie." I said.

He nods and I take it as the universal sign to continue.

"Well all day he kept staring at me. I couldn't help but stare back. I feel so drawn to him. I don't understand it and frankly it scares me. And not to mention in biology he went from content to raw hatred towards me in a matter of seconds. Not that I blame him cause look at me I'm disgusting. I just don't get why I feel like I need to be with him, I can't stop thinking about Edward!"

I sigh realizing how pathetic I sound. I need to be stronger. I guess you can add that to my list of flaws.

"Stop looking down on yourself." Jake said with a slight frown.

He makes me want to stop but it wouldn't make sense. Just because he says to doesn't mean I'll have a different outlook on myself. I'll still look for improvements and mentally put myself down.

"I'm sorry." Not

He grins again. Now we're just sitting on the couch in his little living room. There's a twelve inch television with a VCR player, along with tapes of different movies scattered on the floor. The smell of men and incense swirl around me. It's just Jake and his dad, and that was ok. His dad hasn't been doing so well; he broke his leg when he slipped on a rock down by the ocean. He's been so embarrassed he doesn't really go out much anymore. I look around to see maybe he's out of his room, nope. I soak in the surroundings, you never know when something will disappear and never come back.

"Are you in love with this Edward guy?" Jacob said with a little bit of sadness in his voice, he wasn't grinning anymore.

"I don't know Jake, I can't really explain what I feel," I began, "It's like I can't control what I do but at the same time it's exactly what I wanted to do."

"Oh.'

Some of the things he says confuse me, like what does he mean by that question. I know there's a second meaning but I have no clue what it is.

"Let's go walk on the beach." I suggest while hopping up off the couch.

I don't like awkwardness although I am very awkward so a walk seemed like a good idea. It looks like he thinks so too. I pull him up off the couch, barely. He's so much taller and bigger, not fat just big. We head out and it feels like old times again.

We must've walked for miles. Talking about the old days, today, the future. What we want to do with our lives if anything. At that moment I realized it doesn't matter what happens with Edward because either way I will be friends with him.

The sun had set by the time we got back to Jake's house and I knew my dad would be furious. Slinging my book bag on my back and giving Jake a hug then for the second time today, I was running.

The cool night breezes whipped my hair around in my face. I felt a little exhilarated, usually I just feel clumsy when I run. This was different though, it even felt like someone was running with me. I felt safe even though the time of day spoke otherwise. I ran a steady pace, not missing a beat for once. It was all too soon that I reached the little two story brick 's car was already in the driveway next to mine.

I half skipped, half walked up the steps. Since I didn't trip once the entire way home I didn't want risk it. Charlie was watching the news on the couch in the living room, same old same old. He didn't even glance my way as I made my way to the kitchen.

Grabbing something just to snack on. A green tea and a mini bag of crunchy Cheetos, my favorites. I walk past him for the second time except he notices me now.

"Hey kiddo, where were you?" He acts all nonchalant but really he's seething.

"Jake's, where else?"

"Oh, did ya have fun?"

"Yea dad, I'm kind of tired so I'm going to hit the hay early."

"Oh okay." He seems kind of sad.

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I run up the steps. I stumble a little but nothing too serious.

My room is the second door on the left, right next to the bathroom. When I get to my room I toss my bag, and start to undress. Hot water and soap are my comfort tonight. I take it slow in the shower. Soaking in everything that happened today. Letting the water drown out the bad and focus on the good. Edward and I are going to be friends if nothing else, I'm sure of that.

"Damn!''

The water went from sauna to freezer in seconds. Quickly I rinsed off the soap and got out. Tonight would be a better night since I don't believe a full moon is out.

I change into my favorite pajamas; an old t-shirt my mom used to wear and a pair of flannel pants. Nothing is more home than these pj's. I finish up with wrapping the towel around my head and getting cozy in bed. My blanket after two years and a lot of washing still smells like my Oklahoma home.

A silent tear rolls down my cheek when I think of my mother and our home. Stronger, that's what I have to be…I'll start tomorrow. Tonight I'll let it all out and then tomorrow won't be so hard. Emotions that I have kept inside I now let bubble to the surface. I cry myself to sleep.

_He is looking at me again and I am looking at him. But not for long. Suddenly I feel the need to run away again. Again he chases after me. Instead of it being him, when I glance behind me it's me chasing me. A glowing hatred in my eyes. I keep running from myself, but get nowhere. Up ahead is Edward, his lips move but I can't hear him. His arms out stretched towards me, but I can't reach. I look back, I'm gaining on myself. I trip and the darkness consumes me._


	4. Missing

Chapter four

Missing

Screaming again. This dream wasn't as bad as last nights', but it left me feeling empty inside. I hate how used to this I am. It's not normal, but how can such an ordinary girl be so ab-normal. I hate how ordinarily odd I am. Its part of why I've never had a boyfriend, they all like the pretty girls. Well, I can't change who I am.

Ten minutes before my alarm clock will go off, that's convenient. Hopping out of bed, I start to decide what to wear. My conclusion is a blouse and a pair of jeans, ordinary. I don't have to wear running shoes today, Charlie is still home. I grab my book bag and head downstairs for something to eat.

_Cereal_.

It's always a good choice. Too bad I have to scarf it down; the one thing Charlie is not is patient. He practically watches me eat and taps his foot while he waits. I need my car to be fixed up, badly.

"Come on Kay, I'm running late."

"Sorry, sorry I'm coming."

Practically running to the car, I buckle myself in. I like how quiet we can be, it's relaxing. Charlie's car smells like shaving cream and after shave, an odd car smell.

The school is only a fifteen minute drive from home, but a half hour run on a good day. We approach the school a little early.

As I get out of the car I give Charlie a kiss on the cheek. His stubble scratches my face, it makes me smile.

"Bye dad!" I say as I shut the door.

Obviously I pushed his patience a tad too far since he was doing about eighty in a school parking lot. He should be more careful.

Trudging up to a bench to sit and relax. I can't wait to see Edward in biology, even though we have English together but he sits in the back. It shouldn't be too hard to talk to him; he's just another student like me. Right? There's no doubt it'll be hard, I mean come on he's gorgeous. Not to mention I'm practically obsessed and have already had to dreams about him. I repeat, pathetic.

People are heading inside now, so I follow. I'm stuck behind two girls who are gossiping. For the fun of it I listen.

"Have you seen that Edward boy?"

"Yes! He's so hot, oh my god I wish he'd ask me out."

"Well him and his family keep to themselves."

"You don't know that, they've only been here for a few days."

"Still, they haven't even glanced at anyone else."

_Except me._

I start to walk faster, I don't like hearing what their opinions are.

The first three periods of the day, go by quick. In English I didn't look for him so that I wouldn't be anxious. That barely worked. Now I was off to lunch. I'm way too eager for biology, it's unnatural.

Here's how a typical day in my lunchroom goes. I aimlessly walk in five minutes after everyone else. I go get a sandwich and a lemon Snapple. I go sit with Angie, Jess, Mike, Eric, Lauren, and sometimes Tyler. I'm in and out of conversations, they're quite immature and I lose interest. I usually doodle in my one notebook until the bell rings. Recently though I've been staring at his table with his gorgeous family and him of course. This is exactly how today goes except I'm stronger and don't look for Edward.

My nerves catch up with me, my stomach turns and my hands get nervous clammy. Not to mention the off beating of my heart. Walking down the hallway became a total task. I slipped and tripped on everything and anything. That's including my own feet and simply air. Just another thing that makes me a freak in this society.

As I approached the classroom I realized I have no clue what to say, if anything. Of course I still wanted to demand what his problem was, but I'm at a total loss of words. Slowly I walked in the room, which was slightly spinning, and a wash of relief and dooming sadness came over me.

He wasn't there. I frowned and trudged on to my lonely table. I wonder what could keep him from school. _Could it be me? _Yesterday he looked so angry, no furious! I had to of done something, if anything, to make him this mad.

Another thought popped in my head. I shouldn't feel this strongly about him. It's not healthy the way I'm obsessed. I'm obviously too aware of him, I can practically spot him out of a crowd without trying. These feelings are…outright absurd. What do I honestly know about Edward. I don't know his last name. I don't know, well anything. The only thing I'm completely sure of is how I feel when he looks at me. Just that sends my heart into a frenzy.

The word pathetic rings in my ears even though no one spoke it. I start to wonder if he was sent here to make me suffer. As if someone beyond us wants to punish me for my ordinariness. To make me feel so unimportant I practically want to crawl under a rock and never show my face again. It wouldn't surprise me the least bit. It's practically a sin to be as unattractive and boring as me.

I let myself sulk in the pending doom that is my life. I give up on caring what the teacher is talking about. He probably doesn't notice me anyway. I am but a useless parasite in his silly microscope of a class. All this thought of how unimportant I am sends mixed emotions of sad. Tears begin to brim my eyes, so I put my head down until the bell rings. I just want to go home.

The ride home was full of sobbing. For the second time this week I let myself go. I cried and screamed the entire way home. The pain that had formed in my chest ached. This pain reminded me of how ever since my mom died I haven't been the same. She was the only person who told me how important I was. Without her, I have no reason to feel that way.

I don't eat that night. I got home did my homework, took a shower, and went to sleep. Dreaming of Edward the entire night. As if I didn't get enough of that during the day.

The rest of the week was the same. Charlie dropt me off, the morning was a blur, lunch sucked, Edward was missing again, drifted through the rest of the day, and only cried a little on the way home. Each night I dreamed vivid dreams of Edward. It was a different dream then before, I was running after him in the woods but when I tripped and fell I would wake up.

The weekend was barely worth time talking about seeing as though my most exciting thing is hanging with Jacob on Saturday. On Sunday while Charlie fished I caught up on laundry and school work that I was too zoned out to do during school. I made a little promise to myself that I wouldn't let Edward interfere with my good grades anymore. Easier said than done. I tried to do anything to keep my mind off of him.

Monday crept up on me again. By this time I really didn't expect Edward to be in school, hopefully he dropped out. So I just carried out my day normally.

At lunch I didn't even glance at his table. I was adapting to him being gone. One part of me was relieved but another was sad. Maybe we could've been friends. Either way I still didn't get my hopes up.

I decided to walk to class with Mike; he was a pretty friendly guy. I didn't really mind his company. So we walked to biology together while he chatted on about how Jess has been drooling over him. As we reached the doorframe I gasped. Mike thought it was to whatever he had said. He was wrong though.

There sat Edward right next to my seat in all his glory. I hurried over to my chair without saying a word to Mike. I was overwhelmed with joy that he was back, nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

I couldn't help myself but to turn and look and him. I found that he was looking back. His once dark eyes were back to the caramel color I loved. Back to the color they were in my dreams. As our eyes connected I felt my heart stutter. I was sure he could hear it because a faint grin pulled at the edges of his perfectly plump lips.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself before." His voice was liquid gold. More angelic than I could possibly imagine. He spoke with such class, it blew me away. This was the first time his words blessed my ears.

He stared intently at me, probably because I hadn't answered. I was too taken back by him.

"Er…I'm Kayla. It's very nice to meet you." I was completely flustered. I think I even smiled like a fool.

He didn't seem to mind since he kept his eyes on me. We just stared at each other for awhile. Then his brow pulled together and he looked frustrated. This confused me so.

"How long have you lived in Forks?" He broke the silence.

"Almost two years now." I frowned a little at the reason why I moved. He seemed to notice.

"Most people have lived here through generations, why haven't you?" He actually seemed like my answer was important to him, somewhat vital.

"Well my mom…died roughly two years ago, so I was sent here to live with Char- I meant my dad." I choked up when I said the word died. It hurts so much when I dwell on it.

"I'm sorry." His words were sincere. "Do you like it here?"

"Well it's no Oklahoma but it's nice."

"Hmm." It appeared he was registering something.

I couldn't hold my curiosity any longer, the words practically bubbled out of my mouth, "You, you weren't here, why?"

He seemed hurt by this and I automatically wish I could take it back. He still answered though.

"I was out of town for personal reasons."

"Oh." His eyes burned into mine. I was so mesmerized, I couldn't control my tongue.

"Did you do something to your eyes?"

"No." He looked confused.

"The last time you were in school they were black and now they're a goldish color."

He snapped his eyes shut and looked away from me. I must have offended him by my remark.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and then looked away.

Well, at least he talked to me. I shouldn't expect anything else.

For the rest of the period he just sat their tense, barely moving. Only once and a while would his hand reach out towards me but he'd catch himself before anything could happen.

I held on to that conversation. Replaying it in my mind. I even registered the sound of his voice into my memory. Never forgetting him, ever.

I hardly realized school was over after I replayed the conversation and analyzed his facial expressions for the billionth time. I was glad to be able to go home, be free. I practically skipped to the car. I was unaware of the danger skidding my way.


	5. Accidents

Chapter five

Accident

As I was skipping to the car the only thing I was aware of was the always beautiful Edward Cullen. He was waiting for his brothers and sisters by his shiny silver car. He must be rich the car just screamed flashy. When I had been surfing through my bag to find the keys I glanced over at him. His face went from amused to sheer horror.

Nothing was slow. I can't even tell what color the car was that started the domino squishing affect. It was a smudge of colors that just mixed its way into my mind. The speed made everything hard to decipher. It could have been minutes but it felt like seconds.

Tyler's van lost control and he drove straight into a line of parked cars. My car included with me next to it. There were three other cars between me and Tyler's van, with people inside. I wasn't worried about me anymore I was terrified for those innocent kids unaware of the van that was about to crush us all.

The van was going too fast. He hit a little Taurus and pushed into the next car, which collided with the next. One more car until my life would be over. I was glued to the ground in fear and had no time to move.

If this was the last time I can see his face then I was determined to take advantage of it. I looked at him. His face said he was making a decision but it was pulling him apart inside. I wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

I had a feeling the car was there, about to end my life. I closed my eyes and accepted it. I would be with my mom soon.

A swirl of noises pierced my ears. Screaming, tires screeching, metal crunching. I braced myself against the car, but I didn't need it.

Something cool put itself between me and the car. It pushed me down on the ground and held me there. I opened my eyes. There Edward was holding me in his arms. He stopped all four cars with his hands. There was a hand print in the metal, perfectly contoured. Then he turned back to me and cradled me there keeping me perfectly still.

"Are you okay?" He asked me in his wonderful voice.

I stared with scared eyes. I was so grateful to him. I was so overwhelmed with happiness that my eyes began to tear up.

"Kayla answer me! Are you ok?" He repeated.

"Yea, sorry, I'm fine." His eyes smolder mine and I am barely able to speak.

"Are you sure because you're crying." He was concerned and that made the moment perfectly but still chaotic.

At the moment I also realized my arm was sending electric, not the good vibes I get with Edward, straight through me. I think I broke my arm.

"Ow! My arm I think I broke it."

Edward shifted so he could get a better look. Multiple emotions sprang across his face, none of them good.

"Kayla I think you broke your arm."

"I know." I said it a little too sarcastically.

I was so cold I just wanted to go home. Bad luck follows me wherever I go. I scramble to get out of Edward's arms.

"You're not going anywhere until the ambulances get here."

"But I'm cold."

He laughed and smiled a little. An inside joke that I didn't quite get. I guess I should soak in the fact Edward is cradling me in his arms, a little too tightly but still. Then it dawned on me.

"Wait, how'd you…?"

"How did I what?"

"How did you get to me so fast?"

"I was behind you." His eyes were pleading for me to drop it.

"No, no you were by your car over there." I tried to point but he wouldn't let me move.

"Kayla I think the pains getting to your head, I was heading towards my car when I pulled you out of the way."

"No."

I heard crying and yelling. Ambulances had shown up while we were talking. They were working on getting the car pileup apart. They would be coming to get us soon.

"For now?" His eyes were smoldering again, but I wouldn't give up entirely.

"Fine but I want answers." I laid there and tried to forget the pain in my arm.

Once they hauled the more injured students including Tyler into stretchers they got me. They made me keep my arm up against my chest. Edward convinced the EMT that he was fine; he got to sit up front. While I had to sit in the back, embarrassed and more than anything in pain.

The whole time I tried to convince myself Edward was behind me so that when I lied it would be somewhat convincing, also I tried to tell myself I only sprained my arm. Neither lie convinced my brain.

When we all arrived at the Forks Hospital we were put in a row of beds in the Emergency Room. There was no privacy at all. Nurses buzzing around constantly. Plus you can't rest since the room has these extremely fluorescent lights.

Everybody but Edward was in a bed. It wasn't fair, why should he be able to walk around all normal. There were six students, not including me, that were injured in the pileup. I think we just set the first ever record for Forks.

Tyler was the most banged up. He had blood stained bandages everywhere. Two girls who had been in the car next to me were banged up too. One had a broken leg and scratches the other a broken arm and a big gash on her forehead. The others had just sprains and of course scratches from broken windows. I was the least messed up. The biggest thing they did was take an x-ray of my left arm. The doctor would be coming to see me as soon as he was done with one of the other girls in the crash.

When I was wheeled back from the x-ray room I was pleased to find Edward sitting still on the edge of my bed.

"What's the prognosis?" He asked.

"Well I snapped my arm pretty good." I gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry." There was a secret meaning to his words that I couldn't comprehend.

"Why? You're the one, who saved my life. I'm glad it's just a broken bone." I gave a more chipper smile that time.

He didn't buy it. Now I can add actress to the pile of things I suck at.

"Well at least you'll be out of here soon."

And as he said that a handsome, pale, golden eyed doctor waltzed in. He is so young; he couldn't even pass as thirty. As he walked to my bed to flick on the x-ray light he gave a stern looked to Edward. They are obviously related; maybe he's the adopted dad I heard about.

"Well Kayla I'm Doctor Cullen, and looks to me you broke your arm pretty good." His voice was soothing but with a ring of authority. I smiled to show I understood.

"I'll put you in a fiber glass cast for now, but you'll have to go to an orthopedic surgeon to get a more durable cast." I gave a quick nod.

"I'll be right back." With that he left the room, now I can question Edward.

"Is that your dad?"

"Yes, in a way." There was definitely secrets hidden you could see it in his eyes.

"What's his first name?" The words seem to spill out when I'm near him.

"Carlisle." I processed that.

Carlisle came back into the room. He quickly wrapped up my arm. I was free to go, and my dad was already here in the waiting room. Carlisle brought Edward out with him.

I won't give up on questioning him on his speedy appearance he made. No I would get him alone eventually. Now just seemed like a better time.

I quickly gathered my things and followed out into the hallway.


	6. Regrets

Authors note)  
No clue if I added this or not but I do not own Twilight the clever and talented Stephenie Meyer does I just hope my story can be even shadow to hers. Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while my microsoft word 2007 has been down and I was hoping it would work but instead I have to use the notepad (its bad quality sorry) if you can help with word please pm I am desperate. I've had writers block but I finally know where I want this story to go from here. I think it'll be good but I'm not sure how you lovely people will like it. Well enjoy! and remember reviews are what makes stories go round! ;)

Chapter Six

Regrets

As I followed the two amazingly gorgeous yet extremely peculiar men down the hall I realized how easily I could get caught. I didn't even know where they were headed. Therefore I couldn't play it off as I got lost looking for my dad in the waiting room. I wanted to turn around but my feet kept going and my ears kept listening. Behind the sound of their footsteps I heard quick urgent whispers, barely audible. Dr. Cullen seemed to be yelling at Edward for something. I only got bits and peices. He mentioned a secret, blood, and a blown cover. Edward just seemed to silently disagree. His face was composed but looked like it would snap any second, and it did. Edward's voice was loud and clear.

"Well it's not like I wasn't careful! I couldn't let her blood spill when it calls to me so strongly."

"We both know that's not the only reason."

Then Edward's face was ashamed and pained; I wanted to comfort him and tell him it's all gonna be okay. Then another thought hit over me what did he mean by that; my blood calls to him. That makes no sense at all. He's just a guy, right, a normal guy why would blood matter in that equation. Then again something never did seem right; too perfect, too strong, too fast. My head began to spin, I was liable to end up on the floor again if I didn't get ahold of myself. I'll just ask him what's going on to clear up all these lies and confusion.

It was too silent, I hadn't notice Edward and his dad stopped talking. I hadn't even noticed they stopped or that they were staring at me! Uh-oh!

Dr. Cullen whispered something and it seemed like he said, 'Go take care of that' but it was too fast. Edward charged forward towards me.

"Can I help you Kayla?"

Big girl words, big girl words! "Yes Edward you can, I need to talk to you alone."

Edward flashed his dad and glare.

"Miss McVeigh you should be getting home soon, plus your father is waiting so try to hurry." Dr. Cullen stated before he took off. I would have acknowledged him but my eyes were locked on the angel in front of me.

What was I going to do accuse him. Of what exactly, saving my life or something crazier. I should have turned around when I had the chance. I guess there's no turning back now. I ripped my eyes from his if I was going to speak clearly I was going to have to look away.

"Kayla you really should get back to Charlie."

"I know just give me a minute to gather my thoughts." He have me a half angered half worried look like i might know too much. What did I know!

He waited for me though. I had no other good way to start my questions so I went with the most logical and non insane one I could.

"How did you get to me so fast?"

He chuckled. "I was walking by you when I pulled you out of the way Kayla."

"Don't give me that Edward! You were across the lot by your shiny silver car." I emphasized the shiny. I was so enraged that he wouldn't give me the truth for once, I had kept up on my side of the deal.

He sighed. "Kayla, you had your eyes closed maybe you blacked out slightly, it;s possible."

I forgot about the goodbyes I sent out with my heart while I waited for my death. My throat began to close up at how much weakness I had shown. Especially since he seemed to have noticed. I couldn't answer with out breaking into tears. Edward seemed to notice that too, his hand had began to drift towards my face but he quickly stopped. His stern marble face he had plastered on broke. I noticed both of these.

"Were you, giving up?" He asked with such uncertainty in his voice.

Why should I tell him when he can't give me one straight answer.

"Tell me how you got to me and I'll tell you." My voice shook as i spoke.

His face turned hard again and I knew neither one of us were getting our answers.

"Kayla I'm going to tell you this one more time; I was walking by when I noticed the crash then I pulled you out of the way." He was clearly annoyed.

"There's only one flaw in your story ,Edward, They are dents from you in both cars." His eyes went wide briefly then back to calm. \

Something was definitely up and I was going to find out sooner or later I was just kinda hoping it would be sooner.

"Kayla you are absolutely absurd! What are you saying I pushed and lifted a car off of you!" He laughed.

I felt my face break, I knew I was crazy. Tears started to brim at my eyes. His face stayed hard but his eyes melted into mine, they were showing pity on the insane girl.

I turned to walk away I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I was still angry though. I had given him no reason to not trust me. Even now I wouldn't go around telling anyone. That really blew my rage up. He would probably go around calling me crazy when I would be as trustworthy as a lamb. Words began to roll of my tongue.

"Ugh! Why did you even bother!" I yelled.  
He pulled my good arm and whipped me back around to face him. He was examining my expressions. Then his eyes turned black and hateful.

"I don't know." He said darkly. It sent a shiver down my spine how cold his words were.

His words rang in the air and i swear my heart ripped a little. As much as I wanted to lie to myself and say I didn't care about him in any sort of way I couldn't. I was mad at myself not him, this creature I was drawn to had done nothing. This would not however stop me from taking it out on him. Why did he have to make my walls start to tumble when I had spent sixteen years building them. I was so dumb and naive for thinking Edward and I could be something, anything at that matter. I could not compare to him and that just added fuel to the fire within me.

"You could have saved us both the regret!" I spat the words at him but emphasized regret.

This made him crumble, it was like a kid who just got his candy stolen. His grip loosened off my arm. Both of his hands fell to his sides.

"You think I regret saving you?"

"Obviously." I scoffed.

"Well your wrong." He was cold again.

"Sure I am."

I started to walk away again. This time he didn't stop me again not even with his words. Though I was still drawn to turn around and embrace him. I dragged myself forward. Refusing to look over my shoulder even though I wished to so badly. I was just going to have to live with the thought that Edward and my worlds do not belong. That was certain. I would live as though he never moved here. I had a feeling that would be easier said then done but a girl has to try. From this point on Edward Cullen would not cloud my better judgement. 


	7. Cold Shoulder

Note;) I definitely do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or even the amazing Breaking Dawn; but i wish I did lol. Don't we all? So yeah I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review because I'm looking for a little guidance for this stroy I want to make it the best I possibly can so yeah R&R!!!

Chapter Seven

Cold Shoulder

So that is exactly what I did. Well, after some extreme effort. The first couple of days of 'Ignore Gorgeous Cullen' plan was excruciating. Though he seemed to be ignoring me too. He wouldn't look or talk to me. Not even a glance in my direction. At first I was outraged but then I remembered I was trying to do the same thing. I couldn't quite stop; periodically I would sneek a glance at him. It only made it hurt worse. The more I was away from him the more I needed him and the more I was near him I needed more of him. Confusing didn't even seem like a good word to use. Anyway the first week was hard, but by four weeks it seemed a little easier. Or was it only because I was getting stronger.

Today was the start of the fifth week of ignoring Edward. Third period always seemed easy because he sat in the back, but Biology is a different story. Biology was only a lunch away and that would be the hardest.

We would be sitting side by side, bodies only inches apart. The electricity would fly through me making my heart flutter and my cheeks blush. I won't be able to control myself from touching him if it weren't for the fact that I chant in my head over and over again;

I will not give in. I will not give in!

But as the clock ticks forward I'll find my will slowly weakening. By the time the bell would ring I'd find myself gripping to the table and my teethed practically chomping into my lip.

Yes, that's exactly how it goes. Everyday I deal with the deep urge to be closer to Edward. Everyday I fight the urge to cry when I realize I am not good enough to be with an angel like him. Then there's the urge to scream when I get so frustrated I can't see straight. The thought of him ignoring me for no good reason makes me mad with rage. I didn't do anything to Edward, I never even told his secret whatever it might be. All those mixed emotions confuse me to no end, especially when I am around him.

That is why I dread going to Biology, but today feels different. After thirty five agonizing days of the cold shoulder I think today will be different.

I practically drag myself down the hall from lunch to the biology room, alone. Something was definitely different today, I could feel it. My stomach churned and my hands were damp with nervousness. A war was going on in my head. One side of me told me to turn around, hide, and essentially be stronger. Then the other side tells me to go to class, give in, and regret later. If I ran away he would think I'm a coward but if I give in, since i have no more will left in me, he'll be creeped out and I'll have to hide in the bathroom for the rest of the school year. Either way I know that Edward can't not exist anymore. He occupies my dreams and most of my thoughts. He's not something you can turn on and off when you want. His entire existence has become more important to me than my own. That is why I can't be around anyone especially not Jake. I haven't seen him in weeks, but I just want to be alone to suffer. But it's not like I regret meeting Edward, I couldn't imagine not seeing his face everyday, just knowing that he's here. I never had a choice to feel this way towards him and I would never change that. It pains me but at the same time makes me giddy.

It's settled then. Biology here I come!

I crept up to the door as if it were my worst nightmare. As I entered the door I strictly stared at my feet and rushed to my seat. Even though I know no one is staring at me. Anymore that is, I used to be the entertainment but the cruel teenagers got bored with me.

My chair screeches with a horrible ear drum shattering noise. This draws everyones attention so I quickly sit and hide my face. There's no one Edward is going to say anything to me, he's probably glad I've detached myself from him.

I squint up at the board from my curtain of wavy hair. There's an assignment that requires our textbook. I reach to my bag to get my pencil, but I can't find it. I thoroughly search but am at a lost.

"Darn" I whisper to myself.

Then suddenly a snow white hand flashes to me holding a ball point pen. I follow that hand up to an arm, shoulder, neck, then the face of perfection. A smug smile lays on his plump lips. His eyes with a twinkle of hope that melts every part of me.

"Here." He carefully puts the pen in my hand.

"Thanks." I just smile dumbly.

We both look away. That need to be close comes bubbles to the surface.I start to lose my cool when Edward turns to me again.

"I'm sorry."

I must have looked completely caught off gaurd. Of all the things I thught he's say I never thought he's say sorry. For what even, I was the creepy chick who was hung up on him. I didn't even know what to say. My head was clouded with possible reasons he could be sorry. Moments later my words come back to me.

"For what?" His eyes burned into mine.

"Well, I wasn't honest with you."

Maybe I would get my answers after all.

"SO does that mean your gonna tell me how?" I watched his face turn sullen.

"No." This angered me more than it should.

"Jeez Edward your really starting to annoy me. Why can't you just be completely straight with me for once. You say things that put my mind in complete knots. Or you could have the guts to tell me to back off since we both know you'd wish I would. It's obvious that your giving me the cold shoulder because a creep like me keeps trying to get closer to a guy like you!" My words fly accidentily. My hand instinctively slaps over my mouth.

My cheeks flush bright red as I stare into his smug eyes. He has this huge goofy grin shining on his face. Some part of what I said seemed amusing to him.

"Guy like me?" I had a feeling he'd pick that part of my rant.

I refused to answer him so he continued talking.

"I think you might have this all twisted. Maybe it's not so much as a guy like me doesn't want to get close but a guy like me is... nervous. Maybe a guy like me doesn't want a certain girl to get hurt." I stare at him red and baffled.

What in the world was he talking about. Nervous, protecting me? Was this some sort of pity talk he gave all the girls who like him. No not me, I won't have him feel bad for me.

"So what is that your little let down speech?" His face drops at my sudden change in tone.

"No, Kayla, you don't understand."

"I think I understand quite clearly." I hold back my more viscous words.

At that moment I stand as the bell rings and hurry out. Edward follows easily keeping up.

"Kayla, please hold up. I think we need to talk." 


	8. Crushed but Not Broken

a/n: No ownage on Twilight!

Chapter Eight

Crushed but Not Broken

Edward kept following me but I wasn't willing to stop. It's at times like these I wish I were more athletic or atleast faster. I kept walking as fast as a walk would allow to my locker. My hands kept shaking. I kept passing the numbers for my locker. Edward was still there staring at me.

"Allow me." He moved me out of the way and entered my combo and opened my locker. My jaw hung open.

"H-how d-did... how did you know?" I asked slightly scared but mostly amazed. All my anger had melted.

Was Edward secretly stalking me, how else would he know my combination.

"I uh..." His face was blank for a moment then he continued. "I help work in the office and I see everyone's locker combo, I guess I just remembered yours."

His lie was smooth and fluent but I knew better. He had only been here for a few weeks there was no way the office trusted him so easily. Not to mention only seniors worked in the office. We are only sophmores.

"But they only allow seniors to help there."

His eyes looked scared and anxious but went back to cool and collected almost instantly. As if I caught him on something more than a little stalking. Edward was so mysterious and I could never for the life of me understand how he works or thinks. Not that I haven't tried, no on the contrary I spent most of my restless nights trying to figure him out.

"Kayla please just trust me." His eyes pleaded like they had when he asked me to keep quiet about the accident. We were standing so close I hadn't even realized it. The smell of his breath hit me like a thousand bricks. It was sweet and minty, I was intoxicated.

"I trust you." I did. For some strange reason I absolutely trusted him. Staring into his eyes like this I know I am safe that he'd never hurt me.

His whole face seemed happy and sad at what I had said.

"Come with me." He had already put my books back and closed my locker. He started to walk towards an exit and I followed.

"What about class?"

"Don't worry about it, cutting is healthy sometimes." He smirked as he said this.

He lead me to his silver car. When we reached it he opened my door for me, I sat down willingly. He closed my door and went around to his side and quickly got in.

We sat there quietly for a while and I wondered why he didn't start the car. Not that I minded; so I sat there and took in his amazingly good looks. I wasn't ready to break the silence but he was.

"What's your favorite color?"

Was he serious? "Uh, purple." He nodded.

"What's your middle name?"

"It's Renee. Edward is this the important conversation we needed to have?" I threw my words at him a little.

"No. I just didn't know how to start it." He looked honest.

"How about you start by telling me the truth."

"Sorry but I can't."

Why did he have to do this to me? It wasn't fair that he had so much more power than I. It's like he had me wrapped around his finger and surely I was going to get hurt eventually. I frowned at the thought. I was already hurting, everyday that I know he could never feel what I do. Even if he did it wasn't likely that those feelings were towards me.

"What's wrong?" He stared at my face looking for answers.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I looked away from him.

"Your lying I can tell. Your quite bad at it you know." He smirked.

"Thanks." I scoffed at him

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just." He sighed but never finished his sentence.

The tension between us was so thick I could practically choke on it. What I wanted was sitting right next to me but I was to scared to reach out and take it. I glanced at Edward again and saw his pained look. He spoke before I could.

"We really shouldn't be friend, you know. I shouldn't even be here with you."

His words knocked the wind out of me. Even though I knew he didn't want me it hurt worst to hear him say it. Tears were itching to pour out. I scrubbed them away. I wouldn't show anymore weakness towards him, it was absolutely ridiculous.

He saw me wipe my eyes. "Please, no. It's not that I don't want to be friends. It's just too complicated."

"Why couldn't you have just said that early instead of leading me into your car."

"Because I can't stay away from you." His expression screamed for me to understand, but I couldn't. His words were like a jigsaw puzzle missing a peice.

"I don't understand."

"I know, I know. I want to explain I do but I'm afraid." Sadness and pain trailed his gorgeous face.

"Please Edward you can tell me anything. Whatever it is I won't tell anyone I promise!" He chuckled at this.

It appeared to me as if he was going to reach for my hand to hold but pulled back. Instead I reached forward and took mine in his. I gasped. He was so cold and the mixture of warm and cold sent sparks down my spine. Electricity. He tryed to pull but I was firm. His smooth skin was soothing no matter how cold. His face was so scared and that;s when he yanked his hand back.

Embarassed I hung my head down. "I'm sorry."

I felt his eyes still on me. "Your not frightened by my temperature." The way he said this made me think his coldness was natural. I would remember that.

"Not at all."

"Oh." Was all he said and it seemed to linger in the air.

A few moments late I looked up put the windshield. Many people were walking around. I checked the clock and it appeared that school was out now. I started to reach for the door handle to get out.

"How about I give you a ride home." He grinned and I relaxed back in the seat.

His expression told me he had more instore than just a ride home. He revved up the engine and spun out of the parking space.

"So you live with the chief of police?"

Disappointment washed over me. I had been silly enough to think it would be something other than questions. But on the other hand maybe that meant Edward was interested in me. Why else would he care to know about Charlie.

"Yeah Charlie's my dad obviously."

"Where's your mom?"

For the second time today his words knocked the wind out of me. My mother was the last thing I wanted to talk about. In fact I haven't talked about her since she passed. I was standing at the podium right next to her open casket. Bawling my eyes out while trying to give a speech. I had given up midway and sat down next to Charlie and just cryed. My stepdad took my place instead and gave his little speech. Phil was much stronger than I was about her death. He only cryed in their room alone. I stayed with him for two weeks after she passed before I came here. I remember it so clearly.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize, I mean I just didn't know." He realized I was crying before I did. I was hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time.

He gave me a second to calm down before either one of us spoke again. I gathered myself together with shame. I failed again I showed weakness when I swore I'd be strong. I had kept my promise to my mom for so long and failed. When we both knew she had cancer she promised me to stay strong and I did for the most part. Today, though, I failed.

"I just keep making you cry don't I?" He gave me his signature crooked smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known my mother died." I said through uneven breaths.

:"Can I ask how?"

"She died almost three years ago of Pancreatic cancer."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He was too, so honestly sincere.

"It's fine don't worry. When I think about her it just reminds me of how much I miss her."

"You were close?"

"She was my best friend." I smiled a little.

It was silent again for a little.

"Well were here."

We were sitting in Charlie's driveway. I hadn't even noticed until he said something. Then it dawned on me, I never told him where I live. I was about to ask but I figured it was silly to bother. My dad is the Chief.

I went for the handle and opened the door. The cold autumn breeze rolled across my face. I climbed out of the car and closed the door. Edward rolled the window down.

"Thanks for the company Kayla, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Goodbye Edward."

A sense of happiness washed over me as I walked up to the door. Edward had already taken off when I finally got the door open. I had a feeling tomorrow would be a good day. 


	9. Broken Peices

a/n: Hmm where to start.......OH YEAAH!!!! I have absolutely no ownage on the amazingly vampiretastic book Twilight or the characters. I hardly own Full Moon lol. So yea read this vampiretastic remix of Twilight and leave me a little review. I'll beg if I have too ;) Pretty pretty please with sugar on top will you leave me a sweet review with maybe some ideas? Enjoiiiiii!

Broken Peices

The sun twinkled through my bedroom window. Washing over me, like the sun was my personal alarm clock today. I sat up and looked around at my little room while I rubbed the sleep away. I had come accustomed to this room Charlie put together for me. The old lace curtains, the creeking floor boards, my squeking bed that practically has my body's imprint in it, my miniature closet, and not to mention my cute little desk in the corner. My room was quaint, basic white, the only thing that stood out was my purple Oklahoma smelling comforter. Charlie did a pretty good job with my room. He kept it simple just like me. Not to mention he gave me my space, he knows that I'm not much of a talker and neither is he. Not that we don't talk because we do, it's just small talk about our day or other little tidbits. Not much ever happened since Charlie was always at the station and I only went to Jake's every now and then or read the select few books I own. Charlie once tried to buy me books for my birthday but he failed miserabley. He bought me the Clique series. I never told him I didn't like the books but I think caught on to the look on my face when I opened the poorly wrapped present. He tried and I respect him for that.

It was a nice change to see the sun. Just like my room I've grown accustomed to the constant cloud coverage. It seemed appropiate when I moved here. I was still grieving my mother's death and the rain made me think the sky was grieving too. It's been cloudy and damp with occasional rain since then. Today was different though, I haven't seen the sun like this since before the funeral. It gave me a sense of hope; I haven't had hope since I held my mom's hand for the last time in that hospital when the doctor said she still had a chance. He was wrong and with that all hope and positive feelings were drained from me. But today was different.

Maybe it was the sun that made me so happy and glowing. The sun made me feel like my mom was watching and sending a personal message telling me to let go and be happy. I really should listen to her. Yes the yellow and orange warmth that brought my heart alive again could be the reson but I wasn't sure. I was still worked up from being with Edward yesterday. He had pulled me away from school to spend me time with me. Not Cindi, not Jess, and definitely not Lauren. I felt like singing I was so happy!

I bounced through my usual morning routine so that I could talk to Charlie and share my happiness. So I skipped down the steps two by two. Today felt like a good day. I even wore my favorite long sleeve green top that Phil had bought me for my going away party. He had spent all afternoon trying to look for the perfect top and I have to say he did a great job.

Charlie was grumbling over the paper in the kitchen like every morning before he went to the station. As I practically waltzed in the room I planted a kiss on his cheek. Charlie cocked his to the side questioningly looking at me. My good mood was obviously confusing him. Usually I would have slumped down in my chair and moped around about school but today I grabbed some cereal and sat down next to him.

"You seem happy this morning." Charlie didn't know the half of it.

"Yupp!" I flashed a probably overly excited smile.

"Can I ask why?" He never took his eyes off the newspaper until now. He was looking very thorough at me with his interrogation face.

"The sun of course! Haven't you seen it!" A giggle escaped my lips for the first time in I don't know how long. I had threw my hand over my mouth at how surprised I was. I swear Charlie's jaw was touching the table.

He quickly snapped his mouth shut and I removed my hand from my mouth. A smile crept across his face.

"Well I'm glad." This was a little too awkward for him.

"Yea me too." I scarfed down the rest of my cereal while Charlie started to get up to leave.

"Have a good day." He called while he was heading out the door.

"You too!" I was too late and he was already out the door.

I bounced to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I watched myself as I brushed my teeth. I didn't look like the same person. My cheeks were rosey with color and my eyes were shining with happiness. All in all my whole face was glowing. Maybe I did have potential. I decided to put a little eyeliner on since I had rushed through everything. My mom insisted on me going to the dance that we have for autumn back in Oklahoma. She bought me the works makeup, dress, shoes. She said it might be the last dance she would see me go to, it was the only was I would go. I guess she never realized how right she was.

I ran the brush through my hair once more and then grabbed my bag and headed to the door. Charlie had took the cruiser and left his normal car, which had become my temporary car until I got Jake to fix mine up. The little green Taurus ran at a moderate pace and I got to school with plenty of time.

Next to the cafeteria was a row of picnic tables for kids to eat when the weather is nice like today. I hopped out of the car and headed to a table. Since the sun was so nice I only had to wear a light hoody. It allowed me to soak up the sun still. I kept my eyes closed as I enjoyed the warm rays. People were walking by me and talking.

"I heard that Kayla girl left school with Edward Cullen to have sex with him in his car." One girl whispered.

"I heard the same thing, except apparently in their Biology class they were flirting and he followed her out." A boy I presume.

"Wow she's probably all happy that someone finally noticed her." The boy laughed.

"Yea, well Edward Cullen only notices her cause she slept with him, Why else would he. Poor girl, Jess was right she is desperate."

"I wonder why Stanley even pretends to be her friend." They weren't even whispering anymore, they wanted me to heard their rumors.

"She obviously feels bad." He scoffed and they both walked on.

My best friend had started rumors about me and Edward. It didn't make sense though, she had no reason to be mad at me or him. I opened my eyes and saw that a lot of people were staring at me and whispering. I guess Jess had gotten to everyone before I had a chance to defend myself. I wouldn't show how sad I was because that's what they want, for me to break down. Instead I grabbed my stuff and hauled off to my first class.

I kept to myself all three periods, I didn't lead anyone to think I knew about the rumors. Even when I had to sit next to Jess for spanish. I felt them stare though as if the answers they looked for were written on me somewhere. Oh and they talked, some had the common courtesy to whisper but the others didn't care. The stories ranged from different groups of people, all of the stories had something to do with me and Cullen. Just some of them were more gruesome then the rest.

When it was time I headed to the Cafeteria, there was no way she would take my dignity. I still sat at their table next to Angie. No one talked to me or even looked at me. They talked about me and how they couldn't understand why he paid any attention to me.

It seemed like this non sense was everywhere. It was caving in on me and I didn't even know it. I looked around and saw that none of the Cullens were here. As I had my head turn Jess turned to talk to me.

"What missing your baby already?" Jess had an acid tone on.

"What?" I whipped around to face her.

"It's a shame you know. That your wasting your time on someone who doesn't care." Her tone was a mocking acidy mix now.

"Oh really?" I challenged her.

"I mean seriously, can't you take a hint? He didn't show up because of how ashamed he is."

"Ashamed of what Jessica?" I threw her full name at her.

"Well if I have to spell it out, He's ashamed of sleeping with you."

I bursted into laughter, she really believed her own lies. She stared at mee like I was crazy, maybe I was. I got out of my seat and stalked towards her. Her eyes screamed of fear but her posteure was cocky. I hadn't noticed how the whole room was staring in silence, ready for a fight.

"Wow Jess you are really something you know." She was stunned at how I kept walking forward until I was right in front of her. "I mean you really believe your own rumors don't you?"

She scoffed at me. "Rumors? Honey it's the truth. I saw you with him in his car."

Did she really? "Oh so you saw me sitting in Edward's car and because you are so hooked on him you started these lies."

"I am not hooked on him!" She stood at this, I knew I hit a weak spot. She hadn't when someone pointed out a weakness. Especially when it had to deal with her likeing guys who didn't like her back at all.

"Your not? Hmm. Then why is it that your so jealous at how he looks at me and not you!" I didn't know how true my words were until I spoke them. Around us you could here Oh's spreading like a wave.

"Please Kayla, he only looks at you because you gave it up to him." She thought she had me.

"So it's not that he looks at me it's that he wants me and not you." More Oh's emerged. Jess was baffled now. It looked like she was ready to hit me. I leaned in so nobody could see me and whispered.

"Do it."

She stepped back and pushed me. I stumbled a little then stood straight back up. My adrenaline was pumping like never before. I laughed at the rush I was undergoing and this silly situation. Jess stared at me with confidence.

"Thanks." I said. She opened her mouth to speak.

It was slow and perfect. I cocked my arm back like Jake had taught me too. I stepped into my punch, flawlessly. Square in her nose I nailed her. She was thrown back and landed on her butt. She clutched her bleeding nose. Everyone was gasping at what I had done. I turned to walk to the office.

"You broke my nose!!!!. Your absolutely crazy!" Jess shouted from behind the blood that was pouring down her face. A surge of pity washed over me.

"Thanks." I smirked and walked out leaving the crazy scene behind me.

The principal gave me a three day suspension and an office detention. I left school with a big smirk on my face. My only problem would be Charlie later. For now I would enjoy the sun and the stunned look on Jessica's lying face.

Then it dawned on me. I punched her because she started rumors. I had broken her nose. This wouldn't be pretty when I came back on Friday. People would surely be talking even more then they were today. I groaned at the thought but continued on my way home. I had to call and thank Jake. 


	10. Surprise Visit

a/n: No ownage on Twilight. Please people review! I need some inspiration and if I don't get enough reviews I might stop writing this cuz whta's the point if no one appreciates my works. So please! review!

Surprise Visit

When I got home I plopped down on the little loveseat in the livingroom. I digested everything that went down today and came to peace with it. It's not my fault that Jess had it coming to her. Though it was my fault for punching her and breaking her nose. Now that I think about it I could hear something crack when my fist came in contact. I examined my hand. A big red welt covered my knuckles. It hurt now but I didn't feel it early. Atleast I had gotten that silly looking cast off my arm last week so I could actually punch her. Lucky for me but not her.

Suddenly my stomach growled ferosiously. I forgot I hadn't had the time to eat what with my fist in Jess's face. I stumbled into the kitchen to make a sandwich or something when the door knocked.

"Hold on a second please!" I shouted from the kitchen. I had no clue who would be here at this time.

I unlocked the door and swung it open. Before I ran to get the door I shoved a cracker in my mouth. My cheeks were full of cracker when I realized it was him. Edward.

He laughed at he sight of my bulbous cheeks. I swallowed quickly and gave him a shy smile back.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He responded.

We stood there for a little while until I realized how cold it was. I get so lost in Edward's eyes. It's almost hard to pull myself away from him. Not to mention he always catches me staring which makes me blush a hideous red. This time though he seemed caught up in my eyes too. I managed to pull myself away.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." He smiled crookedly and waltzed in.

"If you don't mind I'm going to eat something, so we can sit in the kitchen."

He lead the way to the kitchen and sat down in my usual chair. I hadn't even told him where the kitchen was but he already knew. Something I should probably question him about, but as long as he's here I don't really care.

He watched as I made a turkey and cheese sandwich. I got a glass of water and sat down across from him in Charlie's seat. Then I remembered to ask if he would like something. I had a feeling he would say no.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, no thank you." I knew it. I looked down and finally noticed he had my books on his lap. He noticed me looking.

"I was told to bring your books for you." I took a bite of my sandwich before I went to grab them.

"Wait, you weren't even in school." I remembered the empty lunch table.

He looked stumped for a second. "Well I came in late and when I reported to the office they asked me to give you your books, I was already late so I left again."

He was a good liar non-the-less but I had a feeling it was more than them asking for him to deliver my books. I sat there just looking at him, seeing if I could crack him with my gaze and just flat out enjoying the view.

"So, you broke Jessica's nose." It wasn't a question.

"So I did." I smiled at the irony that I was accused of sleeping with Edward, punched Jess, just to be sitting with Edward again casually. This had been the whole start of that drama.

"I heard the rumors." He almost looked embarassed.

"Yeah, it's crazy what jealousy can do." I was a little self conscious maybe he was only delivering my books and was ashamed to be in school. I looked away from him and he looked away from me.

"Your right though." He said matter of factly, but what was I right about. Could he know what I was thinking about.

"About?" I asked with a shaky voice. I was afraid of what I was right about.

"That I want you and not her." He looked like he could be blushing but the pale white never quivered. I blushed too and smiled shyly.

"Really?" That was dumb why would he say it if he didn't mean it. Edward was always serious, if that's one thing I did know.

"Yeah." His eyes came back to mine. They were smoldering, asking me to feel the same way.

"I do." I answered his silent question. He was half confused and half surprised.

He reached for my hand. I reached for his and placed mine in his. The electricity lit up my heart. I wasn't sure but I had a feeling he felt it too. His touch was cold but burned at the same time. I felt light headed at the contact. We sat there hand in hand just looking at each other. Enjoying the company I suppose.

I broke the silence. "So what's your middle name?"

He looked confused but then he seemed to remember his first question to me.

"Anthony." I liked that. Just like how I liked holding his hand and having him here.

"That's a nice middle name. Edward Anthony Cullen. Hmm." I said his name slowly just so that I could here it for myself, out loud.

"Yes as I like your name. Kayla Renee McVeigh." He said my name slowly too and I loved hearing him say it. He said it with love and it made my heart do a back flip.

"What's your family like?" I wanted to know everything about him. Good and bad, it didn't matter as long as he was here to tell me.

"Well my... parents Esme and Carlisle are just amazing. So loving and caring I couldn't ask for anything better." He talked about them so respectfully.

"Yeah I heard about them. Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital right."

"Yes, he has spent his entire life perfecting his work. He's quite good." Edward's words screamed of how proud he was.

"So what about your siblings?"

He smirked. "Their all unique. Their simply too much to explain really."

He was definitely holding back on something. I wouldn't pull it out of him even though it was killing me. I would be patient and see where this all takes us.

"That's cool I wish I had siblings." I didn't really but I wanted to share with him more.

"You don't have any?"

"No, Renee and Phil hadn't had the time for more kids and shortly after I was born Renee took off with me to Oklahoma; so there was no time with Charlie." Edward looked honestly interested. It made me happy and embarassed at the same time.

"Hmm. How about animals have you ever had pets?"

I let out a laugh. "Well, after I killed my pet gold fish when I was five. No. It killed me to see him die."

This amused him. "Not very lucky are you."

"I'm not lucky, coordinated, balanced, graceful. Or any useful ability most people have." I half heartedly smiled at that.

"Well that's not very helpful is it." We laughed together.

I glanced outside and saw that the sun was starting to set. Charlie would be home soon. He would flip if he saw Edward here after I had gotten suspended for punching Jess. I had to ask one more question atleast.

"Are we going to go back to not talking after this." I was sure my face turned sad. His did too.

"Kayla, I can't stay away anymore. I don't want to stay away anymore." He smiled at me.

Then he released my hand and stood up. I followed suit and escorted him to the door. I was sad to see him go. After all the time in the kitchen it just didn't feel like enough for me. I wanted more from him and I always would. We stood at the door like we did earlier.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked. He smirked at that.

"Well I have to.... go hunting with Emmett." My face dropped.

"Oh." I frowned.

"But afterwords I could swing by and take you somewhere." I smile sprung across my face.

"Okay."

"Tomorrow then." His hand brushed across my cheek before he turned and walked into his car. I watched him get in and start the engine. I watched him pull out of the driveway and I watched him drive down the street until I couldn't see his silver Volvo anymore.

Then I went back to the kitchen to make Charlie's dinner. He would have to settle for meatloaf and butter noodles. As I prepared the loaf I let my mind wonder. Automatically I was thinking about Edward. Something was... not normal. Whether it be bad or good I couldn't care. Though there was something different. His cold skin, his strength, his speed, and how he talks too. All these things made Edward who he is but it was a mystery to me. I wanted to know but at the same time I was too afraid. If he didn't want to tell me then where is it my place to go snooping around? I would be patient like I said earlier. I would wait it out and show nothing but understanding. I could do that.

Before I knew it Charlie was at the table and I was serving up the meatloaf and noodles. Charlie was always greatful when I cooked and he didn't have too. I was happy to, it kept my hands busy.

Charlie chowed down while we sat there silently. He peeked up at me and smiled. He had something on his mind. Then I remembered the school had called him. I looked down nervously.

"Kayla, I know you punched Jessica Stanley, and frankly I don't care." I looked up at him astonished, he was serious.

"What, but Dad I broke her nose over a few rumors."

"Well she shouldn't be starting them then, she deserved it, plus I was informed she pushed you first." Was the chief really saying this.

"Are you serious?" I was completely dumbstruck, I was sure I was going to get a lecture atleast.

"Yes. She shouldn't have pushed you, she asked for it." Then he looked back down to his food. I wouldn't press the matter any further as long as I was off the hook.

After he was done he went to watch the baseball game. I washed the dishes and headed upstairs kissing Charlie on the cheek on the way up. I felt guilty that I wasn't properly punished but relieved I wasn't in trouble. I reached my room and flopped on the bed. Now seemed like a good time to call Jacob and tell him what happened. Plus I have to update him on the Edward issue. Although it didn't feel like an issue anymore. 


	11. The Meadow

a/n: So like I have like no ownage on these like awesome characters and settings and like Stephenie Meyer does *Preppy girl hair flip* Haha so yeah the only character I truly own at this point is Kayla. Oh you know you wanna read and review!

Meadow

I was glowing the next morning the same way I was the morning before. Even though I had gotten suspended and can't go back on even school grounds until monday all for punching Jessica, didn't really bother me. The big orange ball of light was out again this morning and it filled me with joy. I even got to sleep in an extra hour and a half. It showed the dark rings around my eyes that had formed from all the stress and bad dreams I've been having since the night before Edward Cullen had his first day in school had dissolved. The dreams were a hassle and a drainer but it was always nice to see Edward again, real or imagined. My dreams never did him justice though, he was more god-like in person. My dreams had stopped showing him as evil with crimson eyes but back to the golden eyed angel I knew. It was terrifying how dangerous and animalistic he used to appear as in those nightmares. Yes, I still felt the danger whenever he was near me but that was deep down almost hidden, then a lighter essence rolled from him, not to mention the electricity.

Yesterday when Edward was in my kitchen, the very kitchen I was sitting in with a bowl of cereal, we held hands and talked until it was about time for Charlie to come home. I felt something deep within me, something I've never felt before. This feeling confused me but made me realize how much I needed Edward. Calling my feelings love would be an understatement. I was drawn to him and even when I was close I needed more. I needed to know more, feel more, see more, hear more of Edward. I guess you could say he has me wrapped around his finger.

This glow only expands when I think about how Edward asked me to go out with him today. Whether it was a date or not I got to see Edward again, in a more personal and intimate way. My mind sweeped over all the possibilities of where we were going. Probably not somewhere over populated. Edward was mysterious and keeps to himself. Sometimes I just want to ask him what he's thinking. I never did though not wanting to sound invasive. I respected his space even though if I could I would cling to him every second.

Suddenly the phone snapped me out of my thoughts. I was back in the kitchen with soggy golden grahams in front of me. I rushed to the phone hoping Edward was calling to pick me up early. Even though we had school he managed to find his way out.

"Hello." I answered.

"Kayla?" Angela was whispering on the other side obviously calling from the bathroom. She was notorious for this.

"Of course." She knows Charlie leaves early.

"Well I couldn't wait to congradulate you on punching Jess and as a celebration me, Ashley and Dez were thinking you'd like to go to Port Angeles for some fun tonight?" Ashley and Dez were girls who sat at our table at lunch but I didn't usually talk to them. Nice girls though, it would be fun.

"Yeah that sounds great what time?"

"I was thinking I'd pick us all up and head over there at like 4:30, sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds fine."

"Okay gotta go love you!!!"

"You too."

I hung up the phone and slumped back down. I should have said no but I never refuse Angie of what she wants. Thought that means I either count on Edward skipping or I have to ask to reschedule. A fifty-fifty percent chance that made my heart sink. My good mood sunk a little. All I wanted to do was spend time with Edward but I agreed to go out of town.

I got up to get in the shower and get ready. I wasn't willing to give up just yet. The sun was high in the sky breaking the cloud coverage so maybe the Cullens wouldn't be in school. They never usually are when it was sunny. Hope arose in me.

After I got out of the shower I decided to do something with my hair. I blow dryed in so that it wouldn't be so flat. Then I put some eyeliner on but just enough to make my eyes less dull. Finally I put on my favorite pair of jeans that fit just right with my old field hockey hoodie. An easy and casual look.

When I was finished I picked up my copy of Dracula off the table where I had left it. I got comfortable on my bed and opened it up. I started to read the first line but the phone rang again. With a sigh I threw the book back down and for the phone.

Seven steps and a trip over the carpet later I reached the phone on the last ring. I practically dove into it.

"Hello?" My breathing was slightly uneven.

"Good Morning Kayla." The angelic voice flowed through the phone with ease.

"Good morning Edward."

"Hmm. Well would now be a bad time for me to pick you up?" He did skip!

"No not at all." I was smiling into the phone.

"Good. I'll see you then."

"Yeah see ya." The line went dead and I hung up the phone.

I jumped up with glee. Edward was coming to pick me up because he wanted to see me. I was going to spend the afternoon with the guy of dreams, literally. I started to skip to the couch to wait when the someone knocked on the door.

Could this be Edward already? That would have meant he was waiting outside when he called me. I reluctantly went to the door while trying to figure it out. I touched the door know and opened up the door. There he was perfectly wind swept hair, chiseled jaw, burning gold eyes. Then I looked down to the rest of him and started laughing. He noticed too and grinned.

"We match." I said with a giggle. We both had dark blue hoodies with jeans and sneakers.

"It appears so. Would you like to go now?" He offered his arm to me. I closed the door and linked arms. He is such a gentleman.

The coldness of his arm linked with mine was shocking at first but then refreshing. It was new to me but at the same time so familiar. Everything about him was new but still familiar especially his scent. It screamed manly but not in a sweaty teenage boy kind of way. It definitely wasn't like Jacob's either. Jake's scent was overly woodsman, so musky and almost like the woods itself. Not that Jake's scent isn't the most comforting ever but Edward's was so thrilling so new and enlightening. I felt like a silly school girl with a crush, wait isn't that what this is?

Surely my whole face was a mixture of deep thought and bliss while Edward lead me to the car, he only confirmed my suspicion when he gaze me the same goofy look. He was mimicking me for only god knows why. The look on my face didn't even quiver though, it only became a little embarassed. Since his eyes never left mine as he assisted me into the car and closed my door. He glanced a few times when walking to his side and getting in. Then looked in my eyes again after he revved the engine.

We sat there like we did the first time I was in his car. Eyes locked, his scent swirling around, and the strange compelling feeling i had to reach over to him. We must have sat there for five minutes just taking in each others company. I could remain like this for hours, it was all I could ask for. It was a peice of heaven for me to just be in Edward's proximity and being able to look into his eyes. I was intently taking in his features, with my eyes tracing every line when his mouth opened.

"Well, um, we should get going if we want to be back in time." Eyes still not leaving mine.

"In time for what?" Finally his eyes left mine as if I caught him on something. Face going blank like it always did when I caught him.

"For Charlie to get home." It was a weak save for him.

"Oh." Even though I knew something was up I didn't want to ruin our perfect day."Where are we going."

A grin spread across his face. "A little place I found with Emmett one day when we were hunting."

"You do that a lot." It wasn't as much of a question as much as me assuming.

"What?" His body went rigid as he watched the highway.

"Hunting. Everytime you and your family is gone it seems as though your hunting."

Another grin consumed his face. "Well Carlisle believes it is a... good recreational sport."

"That's surprising." He flashed me a confused look.

"How so?"

"Dr. Carlisle, I mean your dad, seems so harmless and gentle. It's hard to picture him promoting such a sport."

"Does that bother you?" His eyes had a tint of dark hope.

"No." I didn't understand what he meant. Why would a sport bother me? Unless there's more to it.

We sat quietly for a long while. An occasional glance would be exchanged but never words. I watched as we took a highway all the way down to a dirt road path that lead to a path.

To my surprise we parked by the path. Edward got out and went to open my door. I shot him a confused look. I was barely expecting hiking as a date.

"I'm sorry would you rather go somewhere else?" As if he was answering my thoughts.

"No, I was just surprised that's all."

"Well I was hoping to show you something."

We started to follow the trail at a moderate pace at this point. I watched the ground the whole time to assure myself I wouldn't fall. It seemed like forever just following this path. We only exchanged a few words. I only tripped twice. To my disliking the clouds started to form a barrier and the sun was blocked. Edward seemed relieved at this. I started to see a break in the trees and was surprisingly overwhelmed with excitement. I ran forward.

"Wow Edward this is beautiful!" I was shouting even though he was behind me.

It was a meadow. Only a small personal space in the middle of woods. Purple and white flowers sprouts that formed out of the long patches of grass. The trickling of a nearby stream. How the shade made the meadow look misty. It was a perfect spot for today. I examined every tree every bush anything else that caught my eyes attention. I had almost forgotten about Edward. When I turned around he was perfectly seated in the middle. I walked over and joined him.

"I'm glad you like it." He gave me his crooked smile.

"It's so perfect." Just like in the car we got lost in each other's eyes.

Then I remembered. "What did you want to show me." This made his eyes go dull again and I desperately wished I could take it back.

"I can't now." My brow pulled together.

"Why?"

"The sun isn't out." He opened his mouth again. "I always say too much around you. I'm way to comfortable with you and end up slipping."

His words didn't click with me, I was unsure of what he meant. I think he realized that too. He reached over to me and smoothed out my eyebrow. I gasped at the touch. He pulled back automatically.

"Don't." I caught his hand.

He smiled weakily. He looked so pained and it hurt me in return.

"Why do you frown when I approve of you?" I asked.

"Because you shouldn't. I shouldn't even be here." This hurt me like a blow to the chest. My face surely crumbled. His hand touched my face and brought my eyes back up to his. He no longer looked sad of angry but caring and gentle.

"Kayla, if only I could explain to you to make you understand. Then you would know it's not that I don't want to. I know you feel the danger of being near me. My touch brings you both pleasure and freight." I blushed at that but he kept his hand on my face. "Please don't be embarassed, it's how it's supposed to be with my kind."

His words struck me. His kind. What did he mean his kind? I know he's different something is not the same. I can't put my finger on it but I know it's there. I will find out eventually.

"I know your different Edward." His eyes searched mine. "I'll figure it out."

He chuckled at this. I don't see why though it's hardly a laughing matter.

"I bet you will, do let me know when you figure it out."

"I'll be sure too."

From there on we didn't bring up his peculiarness. We sat in the meadow until around two. He asked me all sorts of questions about me and my friends. I told him about Jake and Angie and how we were going out tonight. I told him more about Renee and a little about Charlie. We even talked about the future and what I hope it held. I never told him I hope it includes him. I asked him a few questions but most of them got blown off. I've never talked about myself so much. When two o'clock hit we started to walk back to his Volvo. I tripped more and he caught me before I hit my head on the moss covered roots. By the time we got back to Charlie's I would only have fifteen minutes to prepare for Port Angeles.

"Goodbye." I had said.

"Until we meet again." He had said. He started to walk to his car but turned around. A wary look on his face.

"Kayla."

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll be safe tonight."

"I will."

Then he got into the shiny car and took off. Yet his presence lingered with me. I had to shake my head clear of everything that happened today if I wanted to actually get to Port Angeles. So I went upstairs and cleaned myself up, then waited for Angie to pull up. I had a gut wrenching feeling something bad was going to happen. 


	12. Port Angeles

a/n: I do not own Twilight or any other book of the saga. Stephenie Meyer does. Warning! Chapter contains a rape scene. If you are weak hearted you might not wanna continue reading. I mean it it's horrible! There's blood everywhere!

...Well you've been warned.

Port Angeles

I was still in a daze from being in Edward's presence for so long. When I'm around him I am whole but when he is gone it's like he took part of me with him. His scent fills me when I'm around him and when he's gone I feel like I am under water and deprived. It's quite unhealthy to feel so attached. To feel so helpless without someone but I'd hate to think about not seeing Edward even if it was only in my way too real dreams. Lately all I find myself thinking about is Edward. When he'll talk to me next, see him next, look my way next, smell him again, what he's thinking. So many thoughts built around a certain angel. Now that I think about it I don't remember the last time I've hung with my friends. Which means it's a good thing that I'll be with Angie and two other girls from school.

Even though it's a good thing for me to get out I have this bad feeling. It's a deep scary feeling. In the pit of my stomach, trying to make it's way to the surface. Then there's the voice in the back of my head yelling at me, telling me not to go. I couldn't do that to my girls though there dying to see me. And deep down I'm dying to see them too. They must have tons of questions and I have tons to say. So no matter what I'll go, what's the worse that could happen anyway? It's Port Angeles.

Angie eventually pulled up and apologized for being ten minutes later. I told her it was perfectly fine since I needed some thinking time anyway. She smiled and shook her head. She knew I spent way too much time thinking about everything and beating myself over it all. In the back Dez and Ashley were going over each others make up. They shared how they witnessed my performance, each detail more exaggerated then the next. I sat quietly for the most part just enjoying being out, only occassionally adding in. We made it to the little hip dinner all the teens went to in less then two hours. The place is called The Sparkling Gem.

All the girls were still chatting while we entered the place. It was most certainly sparkly. The floor were a deep blue with sparks of silver making it look like a night sky. The ceiling was all mirror and it reflected the beautiful tile. Mini disco ball lights hung above each table, so perfectly private. The chairs and tables were retro with their glossy white shine. All the elements mixed well, even the techno-ish music in the backround.

The waitress led us to a table by a window. She handed us menu's that looked like disco balls. Everything on the menu had hip names, even th drinks. We were all ready to order by the time the waitress returned.

"What would you like?" The cheery waitress asked.

"The funky nuggets and fries sounds good." I said. She turned to Dez.

"Ooh I'll have the same." She smiled. Angie turned to us.

"Why would you get something you can just get at a fast food place?" She mocked us. "Anyway, I'll have the kickin' key west chicken with a ceasar salad side, please."

Next to Ashley. "Hmmmmmm. Well I think I'll have the Bangin' Burger Bonanza with the sauce on the side. Pleeease." She gave a big grin.

Sometimes my girls were as serious as stones but a other times they could be so immature. Each unique but when it came to play time they were the same little kid. Especially when it came to boys.

"So Kayla, did you ever sleep with Edward?" Dez asked with shyness. Angie's mouth popped open.

"Desiree! How could you believe those lies!"

"Well, I was just seeing if it was true." She hung her head down. Ashley just sat there giggling.

I decided to chime in. "No Dez I didn't but don't feel bad I would ask the same thing if I was in your situation." Her head sprung back up.

"Too bad, that Cullen boy is fiiiiiine!" We all busted up laughing at Ashley's sudden comment.

By the time we all calmed down and stopped stating different sexual innuendoes about Edward, the waitress returned. She brought us out food on a platter that looked like it was mad from a million different peices of mirror. Its was the same color as the floor. She passed out our food one by one. Everyone dug in, I was surprisingly hungry. We ate in silence but as soon as we were all stuffed as pigs the chatter began again. I gave a step by step description of what happened on Tuesday in the cafeteria. I even went into detail about the sound her nose made when it snapped. Everyone was laughing at how I reinacted Jess's face.

The girls started to talk about boys they like and I didn't wanna have to explain my feelings for Edward so I told them I was going to the bathroom. Instead I stepped outside. It was late now and you couldn't see much outside except the occassional person and street lamp. I saw a group of people walk into a nearby alley. By the looks of it they were men, and it didn't look to good. It even appeared that they were dragging someone along. I wasn't sure though because the darkness shadowed what they were doing.

Foolishly, I followed them, but the voice in the back of my head made me stop before I was too close. Then like a howl, a scream erupted from the alley. It wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear but me. Another muffled cry erupted before my feet started to charge. I reached the alley blinded, I couldn't see anything but silhouettes. I could see the outline of the four men standing over something on the ground. It was whimpering, I guess it was a woman. When I realized I was in trouble it was too late. I turned around to run but the fifth man was standing behind me. He grabbed me, knocking the wind out of me with his strong grip. The thing that was on the ground got up unharmed. Apparently it wasn't a victim it was a trap to lure me into the alley. Fearful tears welled up in my eyes. I was going to be raped with the possibility of murder.

I wouldn't give up. Not now when I had Edward to look forward too. I tried to wiggle away from the big man that held me.

"Ah, a fighter. I like that." His vile voice and breath hit me. Coated in the scent of whiskey.

The other men began to chatter amongst them, probably devising a plan. I frantically kicked and pushed against him with no such luck. I didn't even make him stumble a little. His grip tightened even more and I stiffled a yelp. He wants me to hurt to be scared. That's his thrill. But I couldn't help the fear. His hands burned my wrists. Just the feel of his disgusting hands on my skin was enough to make me sick. The other men stopped talking and lurked towards us. Two of the men went to stand by the mouth of the alley. There was no way out anymore.

"So who's going first?" The man's voice made my legs go weak at the realization.

"Shh. It'll be over soon." The man closest to me who wasn't restraining me tried to soothe me. I hadn't notice I was shaking and whimpering.

"Let's get this over." Obviously the leader said as a cue to the big guy holding me.

The man through me on the ground and kneeled beside me. I started kicking and throwing my arms. I must have looked like a stubborn baby.

"Get her arms and legs!" He grumbled. The others did as he said.

With a swift motion the big man's hands were all over me. Rubbing and pulling at my pants. I cryed and screamed with no hope left. His hands were rough and scratchy. I closed my eyes hoping I wasn't actually hear.

"Please no!" Escaped my mouth as my panties left my body. The combination of his hands and the cold made me shake violently. Then the most disgusting sound floated in the air. His zipper.

"No, no, no, no." I kept repeating over and over as the man above me invaded me. Rough and painful. I screamed and yelped but the man put his hand to my throat and continued. I was losing air and consciousness as he continued. It felt like forever, the man never let up. Ripping my insides I was sure. He grunted each time, I felt so disgusted. I wasn't even blessed enough to pass out. Suddenly his hand moved from my throat.

"Scream for me." He panted. When I didn't comply he smacked my head against the cement. I yelped at the stinging that took over.

"I said scream bitch!" I couldn't find my voice so he hit my head again. Warm liquid trickled down to my neck. The same liquid that was running down my thigh. The smell of rust and metal swirled around me. Blood.

"Such a stupid girl." He cooed his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"You really were to easy." The other said. They all laughed. At me.

After what was surely a life time of the man crushing into me he changed pace. I felt like my bones would crush as he held onto my hips and pushed with urgency. My head bange against the ground at his force. His rough hands cut into my skin as he pushed. I could feel more warm liquid run down my thigh but it wasn't blood. I sobbed even more violently. He pushed again with even more power and let out another grunt. Then he left me on the cold ground.

"Who's next?" He cooed. But then I heard more footsteps and a growl.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SAVAGES!" The voice was so powerful it hurt to listen.

"What are you gonna do?" One of the foolish men said. Another growl roared and something loud banged against the wall, all the men scurried away. I pulled my legs up to my chest and sobbed. That's when I felt the cool fingers wrap around me pulling me into a cool chest. I flinched away at his touch and sobbed more. I wanted to be alone.

I looked up whe I knew for sure it wasn't another attacker. I saw my angel through teary eyes. It only made sob more for him to see me like this. Dismantled and used.

"Oh Edward!" I cried out and clinged to his chest.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here it's all over." His voice was pained and broken with an undertone of fury. It wasn't the same velvet I was used to and it scared me.

He took his jacket and wrapped it around me. We sat there. He let me cry on him until I couldn't anymore while he stroked my hair lovingly. Although I wanted nothing but death deep down I wanted to stay and be with Edward. But he would never want me now.

I cried because of the rape, I cried because Edward couldn't possibly love me now, and I cried because I had been so stupid as to leave the dinner in the first place. After I cried it out darkness overwhelmed me. It wasn't peaceful at all. It was the crime scene all over again, Edward was there watching with disgusted eyes that were set on me, it was stuck on replay to remind me that I'm no good.

-  
A/N; See it wasn't that bad now was it. Now here's a lollipop come again XD 


End file.
